mod_squad_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
"A Little Learning is a Dangerous Thing"
“A life well learned is a life well lived.” Dorian’s father had repeated the quote ad nauseum...especially during the times his son might choose to rebel against his textbooks and assignments. It wasn’t until years had passed, and the blood and pain of his final days on Hera had subsided to their place in his memories, that the younger Adler had come to fully appreciate the simple wisdom. And then, thanks to drink, suppressed rage, and incalculable loss, the maturing Dorian had come to grips with the understanding that appreciation did not inspire emulation. Today, however, was another example altogether. Typically, his dealings with bands of outlaws or pirate crews provided an information flow that not only assisted his methods, but eventually built trust enough for other members to decide it might be “time to have that toothache checked out.” Not so with this bunch. Thus far, they all seemed more concerned at the notion of revealing anything within earshot of their shipmates. Except for Punk Teenager. At the rate his eyes darted about the room and scanned the windows, his were the only behaviors the dentist felt he might rely upon for the short term. Tall Stetson had not objected to being called “Captain.” And now, Mystery Woman seemed to have found her voice. “No they don't have much in the way of medical equipment on the ship and that includes a bone-wave scanner. However I do do have a portable 4D sonogram on hand that I use for broke bones. Assuming she doesn't have cybernetic implants in her head we should get a good reading of her bone structure. Of course I am curious as to what you plan to make her new teeth out of?” And so, they had a doctor among them. Rather than drop a bit of whiskey fueled sarcasm, Dorian chose to move ahead in the hopes his newfound colleague might have further information to supply regarding their patient, a give-and-take that apparently would include a bit of peer review. “Canton mud,” he replied simply. “It’s strength when fired and its’ ability to be color matched with dental glazes makes it ideal for lifetime crowns.” The tool she then displayed was as clean and pretty a piece of technology as Osiris based med engineering firms could produce. “Intriguing,” Dorian mused as he handled the elegant little device. Though sonogram equipment was available right here on Persephone, the slow bleed of new tech from the central planets was such that a typical unit found in these environs was mounted into a rolling equipment rack. A sleek piece of high end tech such as this required two things, a sizeable bank account, and also the appropriate federal credentials. Things were beginning to look purple. He’d best move with caution. “An outstanding tool, Doctor,” Adler responded as he handed the device back. “Would you do the honors? And perhaps you might describe the medbay of your ship? Beginning with the apothecary?”